


The One Before

by thinkinghardhardlythinking



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkinghardhardlythinking/pseuds/thinkinghardhardlythinking
Summary: This is a flashback for my other fic 'The One Where Dean is Fine'. It is essentially 24 hours with Soulless Sam and gets very smutty.
Relationships: Sam Winchester & You, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	The One Before

The past few days had been a living nightmare. You hadn’t lived here long. Recently moving across Texas for work, this apartment block had been conveniently located. And cheap. But ever since you had moved in you’d noticed weird goings on…the sudden drops in temperature, electrics constantly fritzing, things moving from where you were sure you had left them…but you didn’t believe in ghosts. Or rather, you hadn’t. Until you’d seen poor Mrs. Baxter from Number 22 being chased by one down the hall.

Then it had all got worse. People had started dying.

You’d been terrified. Ghost stories were fun around the campfire when they were just that, stories. But to see one. To think they were there, in your building. To know they were real. It was all too much.

When the FBI had turned up to ask, what they said were ‘routine’ questions, you’d already been scared. Not so scared, however, that you didn’t notice just how attractive the tall, younger one was. He was stupid hot. So hot, you’d probably have noticed even if you were dead…that’s how attractive he was. Easily the best looking man you’d seen in real life. Ever.

You’d felt guilty that that had been one of the first things you thought when you answered the knock on the door and saw the two men in suits. The older one spoke first.

“Mornin’, Miss. I’m Agent Cooper and this is my partner Agent Vincente, we’re with the FBI. We’d like to ask you some questions about the unfortunate events that have been taking place in this apartment building. May we come in?”

They’d held badges up to your face and you’d let them in.

“Vincente like Vince Vincente? The guy from ‘Ladyheart’?” You’d asked as they followed you towards your lounge.

“No relation.” Agent Vincente said, the slightest curve at the corners of his lips.

“Well…that’s good. I mean, they’re awful. He’s awful.”

“I don’t know. His most recent album wasn’t so bad.”

OK, so he had questionable taste in music. He was still gorgeous. The kind of gorgeous that was intimidating and distracting. You shook your head to try and refocus. Bad things were happening and people were dying, you had to get your priorities straight.

“When we’ve all finished discussing the Billboard 100,” said the older guy, Agent Cooper, “Perhaps we could talk about the recent spate of deaths that have occurred.”

You did not care for this asshole. Still, you asked if they wanted something to drink and when they said they didn’t you tried to answer their questions as best you could. Trying not to explicitly say that thought you had seen a ghost, knowing that would sound ridiculous, but you noticed the way their faces changed when you told them about the cold spots and the other stuff.

Between questions your eyes automatically found themselves looking at Agent Vincente. He was very tall and obviously well built, thick even. And he was good looking; lustrous chestnut coloured hair that fell in his face just right, eyes that seemed to change colour, though generally they seemed dark, a gorgeous deep hazel colour and lips that you couldn’t help but think about kissing, pert and pink as they were. And he was sexy too. Even through your fear and panic you felt that.

He glowed with sex. Throbbed with it. Even when he was asking questions about the mysterious deaths of your neighbours.

He seemed confident, boldly so, which in itself was sexy as hell. When he looked at you, he really looked. There was no looking away or social awkwardness. It was defiant, appraising, and at times it felt almost predatory.

And it didn’t help your focus that he kept looking at you. Even through the ‘routine’ questions, they felt like they were daring you, like he was undressing you with them. The intensity of his gaze with the teasing smirk that seemed to settle on his lips whenever Agent Cooper was taking the lead, that and the model good looks and the tightness of his stature, the imposing nature of his physique, as well as the sheer size of him, from his height to his hands; big, strong and manly – all of it was spell binding. You weren’t sure what it said about you that you liked it, but you did, you could feel it, deep inside of you…the way you liked it.

When the questions had all been answered, Agent Cooper had thanked you for your time and left but Agent Vincente lingered.

“There’s something you weren’t saying before.” He said, his voice, calm and measured. “It’d help us if you’d tell us everything. No matter how strange you think it may sound.” He smiled at you but the smile wasn’t quite reaching his eyes.

“Well…I don’t know about that. I think…..I think I saw a ghost.” You steeled yourself, waiting for judgement or mockery.

“I think you did too.”

Strangely, the casual acknowledgment was more unnerving than if he’d just told you you were nuts.

“Listen, my partner and I, we handle stuff like this. A lot. We’ll get to the bottom of this.”

You hoped so. You had been distracted by how hot this guy was but now he was leaving and you were going to be alone. In your apartment. With homicidal ghosts roaming the halls, it would seem. You were scared. You weren’t sure you had gotten your head around what was going on. And you wanted him to stay. But that was crazy, perhaps even crazier than the ghosts, you thought.

“If you think of anything else that you think might aid us in our investigation, you should get in touch.”

He reached into the inside pocket of his blazer and pulled out his card. His eyes never left yours as he did and you noticed that he licked his lips as he passed it over. You felt the heat of his fingers as you grazed them whilst taking it from him.

“Also…I realise this must be…upsetting…unsettling…for you, all this going on….if you need anything while I’m here in town…please don’t hesitate to call.”

“Wow. That’s quite a service. Are you this thorough and attentive with everyone you question?”

“No.” He said and the way he said that one simple word all by itself, bold and unflinching, sounded so unbelievably sexy that it had taken concerted effort to try and keep a look of calm impassivity on your face.

You walked him out, trying to keep your eyes off his body. He turned as he was on way out of the door.

“Ghosts can’t cross over a solid line of salt. And they don’t like iron. But call…if you run into any trouble.”

“Um…OK. Thanks.” You said, still terrified.

He nodded at you with a smile, not just polite but not entirely genuine either and you watched him leave. He was even pretty as he walked away.

Later that day, you’d ventured out to the convenience store nearby. This whole ghost business called for more alcohol than you currently had in your apartment and after what Agent Vincente had said about salt, you kind of wanted to stock up on that too. On your way back, you’d been making your way up the stairs when you’d heard them talking on the landing of the floor above.

“I’m just saying, it’s small fry. I realise this is how you used to operate but we should be focused on bigger cases, bigger prey.” Agent Cooper said.

“I saw this case and I thought I’d handle it. No one asked you to come. It’s a milk run.”

“Exactly…there’s bigger game out there. That’s what we should be thinking about. That’s all I’m saying. And I’m not going to let you handle cases on your own, son. We’re a team now.”

“You’re worried about me?”

“About you…By you.”

You heard Agent Vincente scoff. “I’m touched.” He said, sarcastically. “Anyway…this family? The ghosts? Did you find out where they’re buried?”

“Glenwood Cemetary.”

“OK. Let’s go. Salt and burn.”

“Sure you don’t want to stay here? Talk ageing rock stars with your girlfriend in Number 41?”

“I’d love to…but I have a feeling there may be some heavy lifting involved? Unless you want to dig up six corpses on your own?”

They started coming down the stairs, startling you out of your eavesdropping. You marched up the stairs loudly, trying to pretend that they had just caught you coming back from your errands and that you hadn’t been spying.

“Agents.” You said, forced nonchalance in your tone.

Agent Cooper just nodded, fleeting fake smile crossing his features.

“Afternoon.” Agent Vincente said, staring at you with his loaded gaze again. When you crossed from one flight of stairs to the other, you looked down through the railings and saw him still looking up at you as he descended. Something about that man, the way he looked at you, made you feel it in your core. And if that insane bodily reaction wasn’t enough, it felt as if he knew it, the way he affected you. That couldn’t be good news. Especially seeing as the conversation you’d overheard hadn’t been reassuring at all. Digging up corpses? Between the ghosts and the FBI and now this? You were glad you’d bought more booze.

Later that evening, between episodes of the show you were trying desperately to lose yourself in, you contemplated switching from beer to whiskey. Or perhaps vodka. You were jumpy despite the drinks. Every noise made the hair on the back of your neck stand up so you nearly shed your skin when there was a knock on the door. Ghosts wouldn’t knock right?

You opened it to see handsome Agent Vincente stood on your welcome mat, thankfully alone.

“Oh. Hi. I didn’t call?”

“No. You didn’t. But I thought you’d want to know that we took care of it. The situation.”

“The ghosts? They’re gone?” You said, letting out a deep sigh of relief. He nodded but made no move to leave.

“Oh, cool. Well, that’s great. Thank you…..um…did you want to come in? I could get you a drink?”

He looked down at the line of salt you’d lay in front of your door before looking up at you with an adorable smile. Not an innocent one exactly but it was cute, all the same. “Yeah. I would. And that’d be nice.”

You let him in and offered him a beer. He was still in his suit, but he took off his tie and put it in his blazer pocket and then took that off too and placed it on the back of a chair. He looked good in his suit trousers and white shirt, as he undid his top button and joined you on the couch. You could see the defined muscles of his arms in his shirt as he lifted his beer to his lips.

“So….you just killed the ghosts? Who are real? And were already dead? Sort of.” You asked.

He half smiled. “Something like that.” He took a sip from his bottle. “It really wasn’t a big deal. We do this all the time.”

“Agent Vincente…can I call you something else? It sounds weirdly formal now we’re having a beer. And I also doubt very much, it’s your real name.”

“Sam.” He said, “And that is my real name.”

“OK. Sam…you say it’s not a big deal…but, I mean, isn’t it? People died. My neighbours died. Mrs Baxter. Mr and Mrs Mendoza. Billy Morgan. The couple from Number 28. Is that just…a day at the office for you?”

“’Fraid so. And what I meant was, this was fairly uncomplicated. It could be resolved relatively easily.”

“Will you be honest with me? If I ask you something?”

“If that’s what you want.”

“You’re not FBI are you?”

“No.”

“So…you kill ghosts? And this whole FBI schtick helps you do that?”

“I’m a hunter. I hunt things. Things like ghosts, vampires, werewolves, shape shifters….and yes, pretending to be Federal Agents tends to get a better response than leading with that.”

You stared at him, unsure what the correct response to this information was. “And ‘Agent Cooper’?”

“He’s a hunter also.”

“Mmmm, so I guessed. Wow. So…all those things are real…well that’s…..terrifying.”

He huffed out a small amused exhale. “Like I said, the ghosts are gone. You’re safe.”

“So…you saved me…because that’s what you do…save people…because you’re a hero?”

He smiled, again it didn’t fully reach his eyes but it was endearing and handsome just the same. “Your words, not mine.”

“And you’re here now because…?”

“You seemed scared earlier. I thought you’d want to know that the problem was taken care of.”

“Yes. I did. I do. Thank you.”

“And because you didn’t call.”

“You’re here because I didn’t call you?”

“Yes. I’m here because you didn’t call me but you wanted to.”

“Oh, I did?” Arrogance normally put you off men but the way he did it was weirdly charming. Or maybe the way he looked forgave a multitude of sins. Either way, it was working.

“Didn’t you?” He asked as you raised an eyebrow at him and then he smiled and leaned forward slightly. “I saw you looking at me. Today. When we were here earlier.”

“Well…I saw you looking at me.”

“I was. You’re pretty.”

“So are you.”

There was that smile again.

“Thank you….I don’t have to stay. If you don’t want me to.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“I know. I just wanted you to know that if you wanted me to leave, I would.”

“And if I wanted you to stay?”

“Then I would do that.”

You nodded and smiled at him. “I’m not sure I’ve ever met anyone quite like you.”

“How so?”

“Well, straight off the bat…ghost hunter, monster slayer…so, yeah, there’s that. But also…you’re very confident, very direct, there doesn’t seem to be any self doubt, or any sticking to social protocol, y’know…saying what you should because it’s what you’re supposed to….you don’t seem to do that. I get the impression that you just say whatever you’re thinking. And if anyone else said half the stuff you’ve said, I think I’d think they were an arrogant asshole…but it doesn’t come across that way with you. I don’t know if that’s because you’ve got the goods to back it up…or you’ve just got a much better handle on this charm thing than other guys. But it’s different…you’re different to any man I’ve ever met before.”

“Thank you. I think? Do you like it?”

“I do. It seems very…honest. Up front. No bullshit. No games.”

“We can play games if you want to.”

You couldn’t deny, you were enjoying him flirting with you. “What kind of games?”

He licked his lips and you watched as his hazel eyes slowly trailed up the length of your body. He took his time, only speaking when they were again focused on yours.

“Any game you’d like.”

“Wow. You are too sexy for your own good.” You said, laughing and shaking your head. You felt outgunned and outmatched in terms of the flirtation and he really was too sexy. Well, almost. You felt very out of your depth.

He laughed again, a slow little huff. “You think so?”

“Oh, I know so.”

The smile he gave you now was less cute…more wanton, wolfish, perhaps. “You said you liked honesty?”

“Yeah…it’s nice. Refreshing.”

“OK….Y/N…I can call you that, right?” You nodded, “You did seem scared earlier, so I did think you’d want to know that the ghosts were gone but I could have done that over the phone. Your number was in the police file. I think you are very attractive. Beautiful. And I also think you’re very sexy. That’s why I’m here.”

“Well…Sam…in the spirit of honesty….I think you are very attractive. Handsome. And sexy. That’s why I let you in. So that’s why you’re still here.”

You felt his eyes undressing you again, like they had that morning. They seemed to have a heat in them, an intensity.

“I leave town tomorrow night.”

“And I imagine the life of a hunter is a lonely one? A girl in every port…that you manage to rid of ghosts?”

“Hunter’s aren’t boyfriend material. Or at least this one isn’t. But I only see one girl here. And I’m not currently thinking of any other ports.”

“It’s funny….I don’t remember asking you to be my boyfriend.”

“No. But you said you liked honesty, so…..”

“I appreciate that.”

“Do you know what I appreciate?” He asked, his voice dropping an octave and getting quieter as he moved across the couch, nearer to you, putting his beer bottle on the table in front of him before turning all his attention back to you.

You shook your head, feeling warmer for his moving closer. He lifted his hand, pushing your hair behind your shoulders.

“Your neck…the skin there looks so soft…” He lightly ran his big beautiful hand across the skin of your neck, “…is so soft….and this…” He ran the back of his fingers softly and slowly down the right side of your neck, resting them briefly in the curve where your neck met your shoulder, “…and this…” He traced you collarbone, first the part he could see because of the wide neck of your top and then he ran his fingers under the fabric, gently following the dip above the bone before retracing his steps up to your neck, his touch as soft as a feather and leaving what felt like a burning trail in its wake. “…If I kissed you there…all along there…just right…for just long enough…I think I could make you make a sound I’d really like.”

“Yeah…I think maybe you could.” You looked at him, deep in his teasing, sparkling eyes and felt something pass between you in the eye contact. “You’re very good at this…very…seductive.”

His smile kinked up on the left side, revealing a dimple there. “I don’t know that I’ve been called that before.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

“I used to be a lot more…reserved.”

“I find that even harder to believe. You have a very obvious ‘wild side’.”

“Maybe. But it used to take a lot more to bring it out.”

“And now?”

“I have a feeling it wouldn’t take much for you to see it…” He eyes left yours for a moment but only to settle on your lips. “So…’seduction’? That’s the game you want to play?”

“I mean…it does sound fun…”

His eyes darted up to yours again as he slightly tilted his head, narrowing them a little so that now they looked playful and suggestively tantalising. “Doesn’t it?” He asked with a teasing smirk. “I’m intrigued to see if I can get your ‘wild side’ to come out?”

“How do you know I even have one?”

“I can tell…if you didn’t I wouldn’t want to ‘seduce’ you so much. And I really, really want to.”

With his other hand, the one that wasn’t still curled lightly against your neck, gently stroking the skin there with his thumb, he took the beer bottle that was still in your hand and put it next to his on the table. Then he reached that hand up to cup your cheek, slowly running the pad of that thumb across your lips. You let your tongue very lightly lick it and heard him let out a quiet but gratified exhale.

“You have such beautiful lips. I was staring at them before. It made me wonder what it would be like to kiss them.”

“Oh?”

“But then I’ve been wondering a lot of things about you.”

“You have?” You asked, teasingly.

“Mmm hmm…” He moved the hand on your neck so it was now against the back of it and lay a kiss on the skin where it had been before, his soft lips felt so good there, on the skin on the side of your neck, and then he lifted his head slightly to talk, with that low, sexy voice of his, into your ear.

“…I wondered if I came here tonight if I’d end up being able to kiss you…on your beautiful lips…and also here…”

He kissed your neck again, slightly harder this time, his mouth slightly more open.

“…I wondered if I’d get to touch you…what it would be like to feel your naked body under my hands…I think you like my hands…I saw you looking….”

Another kiss against your neck, each one sent a flutter all the way from your neck to between your legs.

“…and to kiss your skin…all of it…and I wondered what your pussy would taste like if I kissed you there…”

The words themselves caused the flutter that time.

“…if you’d let me taste you…if you’d let me fuck you…if you wanted it as much as I did.”

He ran the hand that had been by your lips slowly down your body, finding your hand with it and placing it on the sizeable bulge in his suit trousers.

“As much as I do…”

You were finding it dizzying; his lips as they moved against your neck and your ear, his voice, his words, the hardness of his erection which felt so big as you ran your hand over it through the fabric.

“I don’t have anywhere I need to be until tomorrow night…” He continued, “…that’s a lot of time to spend just finding out all the ways we can make each other feel good…all the ways to make you come…over and over…again and again…all the ways to fuck you…if want me to…”

He lifted his head and it was now your turn to look at his lips. The looked firm but supple. You wondered what it would be like to kiss them. It turned out you wouldn’t have to wait long to find out, as he leaned in just then, to place them on yours.

At first touch his lips were soft against yours, but quickly they parted and you felt his tongue against your lips and then gently, it sought out your tongue and moved against it. Then you felt his lips, as they focused on your top lip and then the bottom, before you felt his tongue again. As you kissed you moved your hand tantalisingly over his hard on through his trousers as you felt his hands roam over you; one on the nape of your neck, the other on your breasts, feeling them, massaging them softly. The kiss was languorous and deep and ended with him biting your bottom lip. But not too hard, just hard enough.

“So do you?” He asked, his voice still quiet and low and sexy, so very sexy.

You looked into his eyes, dark and wide. “After that kiss, I don’t think I remember the question.” You said, honestly.

He smiled, slowly and wickedly, he was obviously thinking very dirty thoughts. So were you.

“Want me…to fuck you?”

You held his gaze, unflinchingly. “God, yes.”

He kissed you again, this time with more urgency, and as he kissed you, you felt his hands sliding under your legs and before you knew it he had picked you up.

“On my God! Put me down…Sam, I’m heavy!” You said, afraid he’d put his back out. But he was already half way across the lounge, carrying you bridal style.

“You’re really not. Bed?”

“Second door on the left.” You said, as he carefully turned to pass through the doorway, with you in his arms. It was sexy, the way he was carrying you. He was so strong, you could feel the power in the flex of his arms as they supported your weight. He might be the most perfect looking man you’d ever see naked.

Mmmm, you were going to see him naked.

He stopped in front of the closed door, his arms full of you.

“Want me to kick it down?” He asked, eyebrow raised and cheeky smile on his face.

You reached over, still in his arms, and pulled down the handle and pushed the door open.

“No one likes a show off, Sam.” You said, laughing slightly, as he carried you into the room, placing you with care on the bed.

“Let’s see if you still think that in a little while, shall we?” He said, smirking, as he loomed over you, placing one of his thick legs either side of you and balancing his weight on his muscular arms, one by your waist, the other by your head. He lowered himself to kiss you again, this time more ferociously, and you felt his lower half grinding, still dressed against yours.

His kiss moved from your lips down to your neck as you started to unbutton his shirt. When it was open, you ran your hands across the taut, firm muscles of his chest. He was such a flawless specimen of physical perfection, it was astounding and enticing. You’d never been into meathead gym guys but there was something different about him, the sculpted Adonis like body was an incredible part of the package, but it wasn’t the whole thing.

As he kissed your neck, and your shoulder and your collar bone, just as he had said he wanted to, it felt good; the skill of his lips and tongue, caressing your flesh. You felt his hand, moving over your breasts, just the right tension, the right pressure. You felt it move down to run over your heat, through your jeans. You hadn’t even done very much yet and it was already sexier than whole nights with most men. You felt him suck against the pulse point on your neck and let out a low moaning sigh. He looked up at you.

“Mmm…yeah, a noise like that…that’s what I was hoping for…” He said. God, his voice. You felt like he could read the phone book and it would sound dirty…and sexy…its tone was low and deep and just hearing it made you wet.

He pulled up your top and leaned back so you could sit up as he pulled it off you. Then you sank back against the pillow as he turned his attention to your breasts, sucking and biting through the fabric of your bra and against the flesh that swelled over the cups. He snaked a hand under you and undid the clasp, removing it and you felt his lips, his tongue, his teeth - as they devoured you. You ran your hands through his thick hair and enjoyed the sound of his breathing getting deeper and faster.

Then he kissed back up to your mouth, and settled on top of you, his weight on his elbows. The mass of him, the sheer size of him, felt good against you, over you. You reached down, desperate to get him undressed, and undid his trousers. He dipped his head to watch as you pushed them and his boxers down a little, as much as you could with him lying as he was and then he looked up again.

“I want you naked.” You said, a little taken aback by your own directness.

He shifted slightly to slip his undone shirt off and planked so you could push his trousers and boxers further down with your hands and then shifted again so you could use your feet to pull them further down before he kicked them off. Then he reached down and one by one removed his socks. He was now, completely naked and he looked…perfect.

“This what you wanted?” He asked, sly smile on his lips. You bit your lower lip and nodded. Your eyes fixed on his huge, thick, long, hard and beautiful cock, though they also couldn’t help but take in the sight of the sharp cut of the muscles that ran down his past hips in a concentrated ‘V’. You ran your hands down his chest, feeling the firm power of it against your fingers, and then you reached for his cock and let your hands run over it and his sac, feeling his skin and the way his body reacted to your touch. He had been so calm and in control all night that it was gratifying to watch him close his eyes and watch his features register how good he felt, as his dick twitched in your hand and he let out a ragged breathy sigh. As you gripped and stroked with one hand and let the other explore and caress, he opened his eyes and looked down to watch your hands and then up into your eyes once more.

“Mmmm…you’re good at that…” He moaned as he kissed you. He felt so good in your hand, you already couldn’t wait to feel him inside you. As you gradually increased the pace, you noted that he was starting to breathe faster and louder, kissing you deeper. And then suddenly, he reached down and gripped your wrists and in one fluid movement pulled them off of him, pushing them backwards into the pillow either side of your head, he was strong and there was no resisting him, no give as you tried to move them, no choice but to let him hold you there. It was clear he liked being in control.

“I thought I was ‘good at that’? You didn’t want more?” You asked, as he smiled at you, teasingly.

“I thought we were playing ‘seduction’?” He said, kissing you. “Friction is nice. Fucking is nice. But anyone can do that. It’s something else to do it right, to do it well. To do it the way I want to…with you.”

He obviously knew how good looking and sexy he was. So many men would have simply used the power in that to fuck and to come, to get what they wanted, but there was something else with him. His confidence and even the brief exposure you had to what he was physically capable of led you to believe that not only was he good at sex but also that he liked to play…that the simple release wasn’t all he enjoyed about it. You got the impression that there was more to it for him. It was making it all even hotter.

“And how is that?” You asked.

“I could fuck you right now. I could have fucked you on your couch. And it would have been good…”

How was he getting away with this arrogance? You thought, and why was it turning you on so much?

“…but why aim for ‘good’ when you can do better than that? And I can do…”

He punctuated his speech with kisses whilst trailing his hand down to undo your jeans.

“…so…much…better.” He spoke the words like velvet into your ear. He let go of your wrists and moved, sitting back on his heels between your legs and continued talking as he pulled down your jeans.

“Your body is beautiful.” He said, as if he was merely stating a fact, “I’ve been thinking about it all day. Wanting to see it, to feel it, to enjoy it. But the way I want to enjoy it…isn’t just to touch it, to taste it, to make it come…to feel it around me while I fuck you…although that’s going to be…” He closed his eyes briefly, clearly feeling the delicious anticipation of it, before his dark lust blown eyes focused on you again, “…mmmmmm…”

Now your jeans were off, he ran his fingers over your heat through the thin fabric of your underwear and let out a quiet contented noise as he felt your wetness seeping through. Then he ran them up to the waistband and pulled them down and off your legs, still talking as his eyes ran over your now naked body.

“…but the thing I’ve been looking forward to most, the thing that’s been making me hard all day just thinking about you…is when I’ll watch you come undone, when I push you right up to the edge of how good your body can feel…when it feels so good it’s not a choice anymore…so good, that you can’t control it…you can’t hold back…that you have to let go, even further than you thought you could and despite yourself…when it feels so good…you’ll feel like you can’t take anymore, like you didn’t know your body could feel like that.” He looked at you, that sexy smirk on his lips again, “That’s how I’ll win the game.”

“I don’t know,” You said, breathless as you still felt the effect of his words and his touch against your skin as he undressed you. “…that sounds like I get to win.”

He let out a small laugh and then he reached back to put his hands on your ankles. He then ran them up the entirety of the front of your body. His hands were so big that as he stroked and caressed in that one fluid slow motion, he encompassed huge swathes of your skin as he went, his eyes following their path.

“Maybe we both win…because I’m going to enjoy doing that….I’m going to like making you feel that way. Making you so desperate for me…needing me….begging me. And I’ll like knowing that it’s me making you feel like that, so good that you lose control. Making you scream and shout out my name. Making you feel almost too much pleasure, more than you think you can handle….almost. All day I’ve thought about the way I’m going to make your body move, arch, let go. The way your face is going to look, the noises you’re going to make, licking the sweat off your skin, the wetness off your pussy. The way it’s going to feel when I’m inside of you….” His hands continued to roam all over you, “You’re so soft and beautiful. Such sweet smooth skin, it smells so good, feels so good.”

He moved up the bed and lay next to you but so close that he was half on you, his leg hooked over yours, pulling it slightly to open your legs. Then with one hand softly stroking your face and then settling to run through your hair, he ran his other over you again, from your neck down to your pussy, so desperate for him, rolling and pinching your nipples as he went. He then ran his fingers over your clit and through your folds.

“Tell me what you want. What you need. What do you like?” He asked in his sexy voice that could make your toes curl on its own.

“What?” You murmured, distracted by the way his fingers were stroking you.

“I’ve already told you that I like watching and feeling the person I’m with feel good, better than they ever thought they could…so tell me what you like….I want to give you what you need.”

He was already driving you crazy and you were struggling. Part of you wanted him to just hold you down and fuck you, hard and fast and right now. But you had to admit…this teasing slow pace was making it all…different, better, already more intense. But it was also making it hard to think straight. Thankfully, as you shut your eyes and involuntarily moved against him, he understood that you were unable to articulate your preferences right now.

“It’s OK.” He whispered, as you felt one of his fingers enter you, pushing in and pulling out almost torturously slowly, leaving you desperate for more. “If there’s something you want, tell me. Don’t hold back. I want to hear you…but you know…” He moved his finger further in and slightly faster now, and then added another as the heel of his hand moved rhythmically against your clit. “…when you’re a hunter you have to be sharp, reflexive, adaptive, creative…you have to use your senses…so it’s OK if you can’t tell me right now…I’ll read your body…your sighs…when you dig your nails into me…when you can’t help but moan or shudder or arch your back or look at me like your about to lose it…a little like now…but, yeah…your body will tell me…I’ll like finding out….I’ll like making you enjoy yourself.”

He was fucking you with his fingers, and moving his hand against your clit, quicker now and you could feel yourself about to come. A desperate moan made its way from your lips.

“You?” You said, barely able to focus as you started to feel the ecstatic pressure inside of you reach its peak. “What…mmmm…what do you like?”

“Right now, I’m liking making you come.” He whispered.

You called out his name as you felt it tear through you, a glorious wave of powerful pleasure. His hand kept moving though true to his word, he watched and felt your body and anticipated it’s needs, slowing his pace gradually as you calmed down.

“You know, I really love pussy. I’ve been thinking about yours all day.” He moved so he was over you again, his mouth teasing your breasts, using his teeth to graze your nipples. He brought his fingers up to his mouth and sucked them, tasting you. “Mmmm, you taste good. I knew you would.” He said. “Eating pussy…it’s one of my favourite things….I love it.” You felt his mouth, tracing its way down your body.

You wanted to do something for him, to him, but when you’d come, you’d come hard and you hadn’t fully recovered. You weren’t sure if you could take him going down on you yet, but also…you didn’t have it in you to protest. Especially when you felt his breath ghosting over the folds between your spread, open legs. You looked down to see his eyes, wide and laser focused on your pussy. He looked fascinated as his fingers traced your lips, his mouth slightly parted. He let out a low growl of gratification.

“Sam…I want to do something for you…” You said, aware that so far all the focus had been on you.

“OK, baby…well, then lie back and let me taste you…because believe me, this is as much for me as it is for you…” He pushed your knees back so your legs were bent either side of his head, holding them apart with his broad shoulders and put his hands either side of your pussy to pull your lips apart slightly. He groaned as he lowered his head to lick a stripe from the bottom of your entrance all the way to the top of your clit, and then he groaned again as he repeated the motion. His mouth felt warm and wet. You could tell he was enjoying it, it clearly was one of his favourite things because as he open mouth kissed you there, his eyes shut and his forehead creased with enjoyment, you felt him lose himself in the sensation as he hungrily, with fevered enthusiasm began to lick and lap and kiss and suck. There was an intensity and an urgency, a passionate need, that was more than him just wanting to make you come. The wrecked noises he made against you as he hummed and moaned made you even more turned on. He’d been so controlled and calm before that it added an extra dimension to your arousal as you watched his desire take over, as his tongue flicked and lapped and his lips kissed and sucked. His big hands ran up you to knead your breasts and it all just started to build up again, rapidly and powerfully. It felt so good that you wanted to roll your head back and let your eyes shut, to lose yourself in the orgasm that was ramping up in intensity like an out of control locomotive; rhythmic and powerfully surging; about to take you out – but you fought the impulse as long as you could because watching him hungrily, desperately tasting you, using his mouth so skilfully, moaning as he moved so energetically with such excitement, devouring you, lost to his own pleasure of your body was the sexiest thing you’d ever seen. Eventually though you had to succumb as you felt him fucking you with his fingers again, crooking them slightly to stroke against you internally, finding even newer heights of a pleasure so intense it felt dangerous, and this time your orgasm hit you violently, like a powerful bolt of lightning ripping its way along an exposed nerve, it felt amazing but intense as he held you in place easily with one arm across your body to ground you through the instinctive bucking of your body as it tried to clench and release itself all at once. You were screaming his name and other words and noises but you weren’t even aware as your hands carded through his hair, pulling at his thick mane with your fingers, trying to hold on to something as you fell apart. His fingers and mouth worked you through it and then slowed to help you down from your high until eventually he pulled his hand away and stopped the frenetic delicious movements of his talented mouth, ending with a slow and deliberately sloppy kiss on your clit that made your whole body shudder.

Fuck, he was good at that, you thought but couldn’t say it because your mind couldn’t function for a while. You tried to steady your breathing and slow the racing thumping of your heart but it took a minute for clarity to reform in your consciousness. You felt him kissing your inner thighs, and then shift to lie next to you again, his hands stroking your skin, creating little waves of delicious aftershocks that left you feeling boneless and melted, your body making unconscious reflexive little shudders, you opened your eyes as you made one in response to a long luxurious stroke of his hand that ran over your breast and saw the look of enthralled satisfaction on his face as he watched your body react to him. He let out an exhale that sounded desirous and longing as his dark gorgeous eyes, full of fascination and want made contact with yours. He kissed you softly on your mouth and instead of the playful teasing way he’d been with you before you, he now seemed just captivated by you, enraptured. “You taste…so good.” He whispered through his kiss.

You liked it better now he wasn’t just playing and exercising his control, now he seemed to be feeling lost in it all too, to some extent. You ran your hands, over him, letting them feel his skin, the solidity and warmth of his body. You were realising that something that gave you an extra thrill of heated excitement was watching his enjoyment, his involuntary noises and responses, when his control was wrested from him by the power of his lust and bodily reactions. You wanted to make him lose control. What was it he’d said? To push him to the edge of pleasure and figure out all the ways your bodies could make each other feel good? Yeah, you wanted…needed that. He was like a drug, the highs that he gave, and not just the intense and powerful orgasms, just…him.

He let you push him backwards so he lay flat on his back on the mattress, and climb over him.

“My turn now.” You said, surprising yourself by how your voice sounded, heavy with desire like thick dripping honey.

He let you settle into straddling him and run your hands over his body, exploring the chiselled curvature of it; the delicious warm softness of his skin, sheened with a slight layer of sweat, like a delightful silky canvas wrapped tight over the hard, carved muscles. You dipped to run your mouth over it, kissing and tonguing his nipples as you went, before running your tongue along the cut ‘V’ shape the ran along his lower abs to his hips like you’d longed to do since you first saw them. The magnificence of his body was staggering.

And then…then you let yourself look at his cock, hard and imposing and impressive, just gorgeous.

“This is…” Words failed you, you looked up at him to see his eyes waiting, burning with intensity as he waited to hear what you would say, your obvious and aroused appreciation clearly pleasing him, though surprisingly he didn’t look smug, just glad. There was something about the two of you together like this, you both seemed so turned on by the others pleasure, it seemed to heighten your own, like an upward spiral of rising heated excitement. “God, Sam…..it’s….” You bit your lip as wonderment played out on your face, no word could do it justice so you just went with “…amazing.”

You ran a hand over it, the other reverently trailing over the neighbouring flesh; his hips, his pelvis, the hair there, his sac, the space between his legs, further against the swell of the curve of the cheeks of ass, between them. You gripped him loosely and ran your hand down and then up his length. The urgent needy sound that he made instinctually made your core clench as you looked up and saw his face, lips parted, his eyes wide and fixed on you, anticipation and desire etched in his features. You tightened your grip and moved your hand with more intention as you leaned forward to kiss the tip of him, feeling the salty, stickiness of the moisture leaking from it. You kissed it again, with more urgency, with deliberate plump firmness in your lips and a wet, hungry swipe of your tongue. You had never seen or felt a cock this beautiful. The size of it, the heft, the hardness. You wrapped your lips around the head and licked against it, wanting it, needing it, in your mouth. You moved up and down, taking more of it in, your one hand still stroking and exploring, though more insistently now, and the other around the base of him, under your lips. You just wanted to taste him, to feel him in your mouth, all of him – you felt hungry, desperate, needy for it – and you wanted to make him feel good.

As you heard the moans he was starting to make, you felt it make you drip from your core. He was so powerful, so controlled before, it was sexy beyond measure to make him make those noises, to feel his body move against you instinctively, to feel his hands run through your hair and to hear him breathlessly saying your name, like a quiet prayer that he didn’t mean to make but found himself uttering anyway. The fevered need to fuck him with your mouth took on its own rhythm, its own building pace, and the sounds he made got more wrecked, higher, more desperate. A few times you looked up at him, and at first he was watching you, transfixed. He licked his lips and his chest heaved with heavier breaths but his eyes were ravenously taking in the sight of you, as you eagerly worked your mouth up and down him, making it warm and wet and using your tongue to caress his responsive straining cock. But later you looked up and saw that his eyes were shut, his face shifting on his own waves of sensation; from blissful surrender, hungry for release yet enjoying the delicious ascent towards it; to drawn tight in intensity, pleasure so acute that it caused the creasing of his brow and clenching of his jaw. He looked intoxicatingly sexy in all ways. You could feel the tension in him building, raging like a thunder about to be released….needing to be released. You ran your hand firmly from the cleft of his ass, teasingly against his puckered hole and up, against his perineum with tension and certainty in your touch, and then to massage his balls as your mouth picked up the speed he urgently needed.

“Fuck…” He shouted out through gritted teeth, “Y/N….oh fuck, Y/N….I’m gonna come….”

You knew he was warning you so you could move if you wanted, which you appreciated but you kept your mouth on him and moving, and your hands moving against him as you felt his body erupt with the force of it. The loud, ferocious groan rang out long and wracked in the air, followed by a few more grunts as you felt him come in your mouth and you swallowed it down, slowing your pace gradually as you licked and sucked, looser and easier, mindful of his increased sensitivity, until you eventually withdrew, leaving an long slow kiss on the tip of him.

You kissed and stroked your way back up him, twisting off him to lie at his side. He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at you, still breathing erratic and deep.

“I’m not a hunter, but maybe I can read your body too…” You said, kissing him softly on his lips.

He smiled, wide, his dimples flashing before his face relaxed into post orgasmic bliss momentarily. “So it would seem.”

It dawned on you that you hadn’t even had sex yet and it already been the sexiest night of your life. You had expected a brief respite, he’d just come and you thought he’d need some time before he was hard again, but he almost instantly was.

“Wow.” You said, as he followed the trajectory of your gaze as it took in his erection. “Your turnaround time is….impressive.”

He smiled slightly. “Yeah…I don’t sleep much either…my body has a mind of its own these days…it’s….” He trailed off, momentarily, clearly lost in thought for a moment.

“Sam? You OK?”

“Hmm?” He said before he refocused, suddenly back in the room with you.

“So, it’s new…the insane refractory period and not sleeping?”

He looked at you but didn’t answer, he just smiled at you but it seemed purposeful and you saw the teasing edge to it from earlier reappear. He clearly didn’t want to reply to your question so he just…didn’t. It was strange but also, you guessed, honest.

“Are you OK? Do you need to rest?” He asked.

“Probably,” You said, “But I don’t want to…Somebody said something earlier about you fucking me?” You smiled at him, you could tease too.

“Want me to get you something? Water? Coffee?”

You couldn’t tell if this was him being sweet or just efficient.

“I’m OK for now.” You said, kissing him as you rolled on top of him, resting on the huge mass of his body, “But thank you.”

You kissed him and he kissed back and it felt good. His hands ran through your hair, pushing it back from your face and they also ran over and across your back. There was a sweetness to his touch, but it felt almost like muscle memory, like his hands and his body remembered how to touch and caress with affection, rather than actual tenderness, though he clearly liked being with you like this. You enjoyed the feel of him under and against you and the way his hands roamed and his kiss. He was such a good kisser…and you’d been right about his lips, they were incredible, soft but firm, pert but yielding.

You felt him smile against your lips, as his hands ran over your back and ass and your legs, folded up either side of him, flanking his body, and you pulled back to look at him. You must’ve looked at him questioningly as you wondered as to the reason for the smile, because as he lifted his hand to stroke your face, pushing your falling hair behind your ear, he explained.

“I’m just having a good time, this is fun…isn’t it?”

You smiled as you nodded. “I’m having a good time too…a great time, actually.”

His eyes softened slightly but still kept their intensity as he looked at you.

“Good.” He said, simply.

You continued to kiss, both of you running your hands over each other as the heat and the pace started to build again.

“What do you want to do next?” He whispered between kisses.

“I thought you were going to read my body?” You teased.

“No spoilers, huh? OK…” He said, rolling in you in one deft motion so you were lying beneath him again. “Somebody said something earlier about me fucking you…” He said, playfully smirking as he echoed your previous words back to you.

He moved against you, his hardness tantalisingly, torturously, dragging through your wet and desperately wanting folds. You moved to try and line yourself up, needing him inside of you, but he evaded capture. He was clearly back to being in control.

“Sam, please…” You said, hearing the need in your own voice. You went to kiss him but he moved his head just out of reach, a playful teasing smirk on his lips, obviously enjoying your hunger for him. “I need you…”

“Not enough.” He said. You remembered him saying something about you begging.

“Please, Sam. I need you to fuck me. Please…I need to feel you inside me…”

“Mmmm… yeah?” He asked, still not giving you what you needed, though he dipped his head to kiss your neck, sucking and biting there too.

“Yes….goddammit Sam…please, I’m begging….”

“Yes…you are….” He said, moving so that his tip teased your entrance, but his body kept you from taking any more than he was willing to give. He kissed your lips and then his hand travelled to stroke your clit in circles that drove you crazy, making you clench around emptiness, and his other kneaded your breast, rolling your nipple between his fingers.

“Sam…please…I need you to fuck me…I’ve waited so long…and it’s been incredible but I need you now. It’s too much…please….”

He moved but only fractionally, pushing his tip just slightly into you, not nearly enough, though it was pleasing to see the look on his face as he felt your warm, wet pussy against his sensitive head. His eyes shut automatically and he took a sharp intake of breath, before his brow furrowed in a way that couldn’t disguise that he felt good and wanted more too.

“How?” He asked.

“What?” Desire clouding your comprehension.

“How do you want me to fuck you…at first?” His eyes opened lazily, and his breathing sounded deeper, more laboured by the effort of holding back.

“Just like this. First, I want you…” You said, kissing him through the words, “…just…like…this…”

In one fluid movement, he slid smoothly into you as he let out a groan. His jaw opening as his eyes fell shut again, whatever he was feeling seemed to be good, overwhelming in the moment. It was too much for you too, almost. The feeling of fullness, he was so big. You let out a noise that was long and loud and halfway through became you saying his name. Although he seemed to keep pushing forever, he must have sensed when it was becoming too much, you didn’t know how because you weren’t fully aware of what you were doing, those hunter senses reading your body, you guessed. He stilled for a moment.

“Breathe.” He whispered and until he did you didn’t realise you were holding your breath. His hand came up and stroked your hair away from your face. “You OK?” He asked, pulling back out of you, just the tiniest bit.

“Yeah, it’s just intense….you’re….big.”

He smiled a little but it wasn’t smug. He kissed you and ran his hand down your body, from your hair, all down your side, stroking your breast as it went, and then he was touching your clit again, but very gently, lightly – just to make the ‘feeling good’ register over the stretching burn inside of you. He stayed there, still, as he kissed you until he felt your body begin to respond again, more used to him now, feeling want again, your hips moving to take more of him, and then he pushed again until, finally – finally – he was seated. Still he kissed you and still his thumb moved against your clit until your body adjusted again, hips slowly beginning to roll again. Then his hand came up to splay his fingers in your hair, against the back of your head as he began to move. He watched your face, you weren’t sure if it was to make sure you were OK or just because…he liked to watch…but you didn’t care, he felt so good as he moved inside of you that you just wanted to feel it, to surrender to the feeling and let it wash over you.

At first his rolling push was tentative but it wasn’t long at all until it built into sure pulsing thrusts.

He groaned against your ear, before quietly saying “You feel just as good as I knew you would. So wet…mmmm….so fucking wet and warm and…” His voice sounded strained, like he was losing the battle to sound in any way calm or controlled, “….so fucking…tight.”

The change in his voice, the power in his thrusts deep and getting harder, his hair dampening with sweat, and his face…his face which showed that he was enjoying the sensations of moving inside of you…all of it was unutterably sexy. You ran your hands over his back, at first lightly stroking but without realising the strokes had gotten harder as the tension in your body increased and when he hissed you realised that you had started scratching, your nails digging in and dragging down his skin leaving claw marks in their wake.

“Sorry.” You breathed out.

“Don’t be. I like it. I can take it.” He said.

You hadn’t realised you had been moaning out his name, distracted as you were by the way his pelvic bone moved against your clit every time his body surged, but you had gotten louder, more desperate sounding.

“Sam…Oh God, Sam…” You weren’t screaming it but it was loud.

“I like hearing you say my name like that…” He said, through ragged breaths. “…I told you, I’m gonna make you scream it…”

Men were always saying shit like that but you got the impression Sam meant it, very literally. Like a promise.

He pulled out of you and you made a sad whining noise without meaning to, the noise was lost though as in one fluid motion he sat back and flipped your whole body, deftly manoeuvring out of the way of your legs as they moved. You were now face down on the mattress and with one move he spread your legs further apart with his and pushed back into you, hard, so hard a breath flew out of your body on the wings of a loud gratified sigh. He certainly could throw you about the place.

He lay on top of you, you knew it wasn’t the full force of his weight but feeling sandwiched between his hulking mass and the mattress felt good. It felt even better as he moved one hand under you to run circles over your clit. The other moved your hair off your face as he settled his head by your shoulder and then grabbed both your wrists and pinned them into the pillow above your head, keeping them there in his vice like grip. He was certainly giftedly agile. So this was sex with a hunter, you thought, it should be on every woman’s bucket list.

He was slamming into you, his huge hard dick pounding in and out, his hot firm body against your back, sweat between you. You could hear his laboured breathing, feel the warmth of it, as his grunting noises fell out of him by your ear.

“You know…I couldn’t stop thinking about you today…all day…I knew you wanted me…were you thinking about me?”

“Yes….Oh Sam…fuck….yes….I was…” It was all feeling so good.

“I thought you might be…I wondered if you wanted to be a whore for me…if the thought of my dick fucking you good, just like this…made you wet…such a bad, dirty girl…thinking about me like that, wanting me….thinking about me holding you down and fucking you hard, like the naughty, dirty cock slut you are….”

He was testing out his dirty talk, you thought, trying to read you. If you hadn’t been lost in sensation you might have smiled at his commitment to turning you on, to ‘winning’ like he’d said before.

“…but now…I see that you might have been a bad, dirty girl…wanting me like that…but you’re also such a good girl…taking me so well…taking me so good like this….letting me fuck you hard and anyway I want…”

You’d never really thought of yourself as having a praise kink but something about the way he said it, the way he said the words ‘good girl’ and how his voice sounded, that and his increasing pace, the weight of him on you, the way he was fucking you hard, the harder, faster rub of his fingers against your clit – just all of it, it was doing something to you, something that obviously he’d noticed.

He kissed you on your neck, a wet, open mouthed kiss that ended in a suck against your skin and then a bite, not gentle but not full pain either. “….mmmm….that’s my good girl, letting me fuck you so hard into the mattress…letting me fuck your beautiful pussy…and, fuck, baby….” His voice changed from the dirty talk voice he’d been using to his other sexy voice, still low and able to make you clench all the same, “…your pussy feels so good for me…really…really fucking good Y/N….”

It was all getting too much. It felt incredible but it was all building to a high you weren’t sure you could handle.

“…your body needs to come? You need to come?” He asked, as ever using his unnervingly good skill at reading your body.

You nodded through the moans that were coming out of you loud and unrestrained.

“That’s OK. You’ve been so good, so beautiful, you’re making my big, hard cock feel so good with your beautiful tight pussy…I want to feel you come, wanna feel you coming on my dick…be a good girl and come for me…”

His punishing pace suddenly found an even harder, faster speed and his fingers on your clit matched it.

“Sam…it’s too much…” You screamed, unable to hold the words back, high pitched uncontrolled urgency taking over your voice. “I can’t….”

“It’s OK. I’ve got you, baby.” He said, kissing you. “I’ve got you. I’m right here. Just let go. Let it happen. Come for me, come on my dick like a good girl, I want to feel you come…need to feel you…”

You heard his groans of exertion as unwittingly you screamed out his name, over and over again as you felt the violent force of your orgasm tear through you, shattering you, making you explode…or so it seemed. You wanted to twist, to buck, to spasm with the intensity, the powerful slamming crash of it, but Sam’s strong body held you where you were, fucking you through it. His voice sounding less controlled as he whispered in your ear.

“You look so beautiful right now. Yeah….just like that. That’s so good. Such a good girl. I can feel you coming on my cock…it feels so good, Y/N…..”

You didn’t black out but the sensory overload of it meant you weren’t really aware of anything for a moment…a long moment that seemed to stretch on and on…in an unintelligible wave of bliss that you couldn’t think about, only feel. His pace slowed but only slightly, just to let you get yourself back together, his fingers no longer on your clit and he had stopped holding you down. Instead now he ran his hands over you. Your body felt so sensitive, like everything you felt was better, deeper, more, so his touch made the waves of your pleasure go on and on as they became less intense but still deliciously blissful. His touch and the kisses he trailed along your neck and shoulder.

Your eyes stayed shut as your breathing slowly started to calm from the wracking gulps of air you’d been trying to force down. He was still fucking you and you felt his strong hands grip your hips and pull you up with him so you were on all fours. One arm came around your waist as he lifted you, his cock still in you, deep, to the hilt as he moved you across the bed. Through the addled haze in your mind, you wondered why he had moved you, seeing as you were on all fours already. As you opened your eyes, you realised why. You were now angled so that as he fucked you from behind, you faced the full sized mirror in the corner. You looked into it, looking at his reflection, watching him as he dipped his head to watch his cock as it fucked in and out of you before he looked up to make eye contact with you in the mirror.

His big strong hands stroked across your back before settling on your hips, crushingly holding you in place as he thrust hard and deep. Despite the intensity of how you’d come, it felt good, so good you found yourself moving against him, pushing back instinctively.

You turned your head around, to look back over your shoulder at him. You saw his sweaty body, pistoning itself back and forward. You saw his face contorted as he chased his own release. His lip curled just slightly into a snarl, but there was no cruelty, no malice in it. He was just obviously feeling good. His pace was building again. He looked at you.

“The mirror…” He grunted out, “Watch us in the mirror….”

You turned to look in the mirror. He was so handsome, so sexy – more so as you watched him lose control.

He lifted one giant hand and brought it down in a slap on your ass cheek – just the right amount of force; not too hard but definitely with strength and power in it and on the perfect fleshy part of your cheek so that when it landed it felt directly connected to your pussy.

His hand travelled around your hip to move against your clit again. You were pleased that he’d given it enough time to recover from the last time you came but still, you weren’t sure if he shouldn’t just focus on coming himself.

“Sam…” You said, your eyes intensely connected in the mirror, “….mmm….that feels good but I don’t know if I can come again…not right now…the last time was so….intense…”

“If it feels good…it doesn’t matter…just let it feel good….whatever happens…happens. Just let me make you feel good.”

It did feel good as his fingers moved. You noticed him shift, changing the angle of his thrust a few times, the last one must have moved against some new part of you, inside, because a high desperate noise came loudly rolling from you.

You watched as a fleeting look of satisfaction crossed his face and noticed that he didn’t shift again, just ferociously pushed and pulled his cock across that same patch of nerves as he fucked into you. It must have felt good for him too. You watched as the constriction in his face got tighter, it was almost a grimace, yet somehow he still looked beautiful.

“So good, baby you feel so good…so tight…so fucking wet….so good…” He panted out, with a voice that sounded higher and more wrecked, but you weren’t even sure he knew what he was saying. You loved that he had lost all control. You saw him in the mirror, looking absolutely feral, savage, and felt the wild movement and heard the groans that sounded desperate now. Seeing him like this, feeling him pounding against that place deep inside of you that you weren’t sure anyone had ever discovered before, and the uncontrolled furious fingers against your clit meant that to your great surprise you felt yourself coming suddenly and powerfully, falling off that precipice all over again. You didn’t shut your eyes this time because you wanted to watch him in the mirror. The noises you were making sounded inhuman, animalistic, but then again so did his. And then you were screaming his name again and more unexpectedly, he was screaming yours. He fucked with such power that it nearly threw you, you were finding it hard to stay on all fours with the force of his thrusts, enfeebled as you were by coming again.

The noises coming from him were the sexiest, dirtiest thing you’d ever heard, thunderous grunts and wracked, broken moans that sounded pained almost. And then you felt it, the stuttering of his hips, the loud roar that seemed to be torn out of him, the way he picked you up and pulled you back onto him, your pliant body seemingly weightless to him as he fucked up into it, his arms holding you in place against him as he sank back onto his heels, pushing and pulling you as you felt hot, liquid warmth, spill from him inside of you. You watched all this in the mirror, watching too as his eyes shunted shut so tight in a rictus of intensity and gritted teeth.

You stayed there for a moment, your bodies heaving, slick with sweat, his arms still holding you in a strong unyielding grip to his body, almost one single throbbing, pulsing entity, gasping desperately for air.

When he finally released you, you tipped yourself forward and crawled apart from him, feeling him leave from inside you. You collapsed on the bed, He leaned back and twisted to lie down too.

It felt strange to have shared such an intense experience and now be lying here in silence, but not bad though. You weren’t really sure what you even said after sex like that, you weren’t sure you’d ever had sex quite like that before.

Slowly you both came down, calmed down, and he put one hand behind his head, resting on the pillow. You moved closer to him and he looked slightly surprised as you lifted his arm and settled against him, not not into you nuzzling into the crook of his arm but just not quite expecting it. You’d just had the best sex of your life, you would be damned if you weren’t going to lie with him the way you wanted.

“Relax…I don’t think we’re engaged now. I just thought this would be nice.” You said, realising that the way you’d come, how good you felt, made your voice come out like a purr almost.

He smiled at you. “No…it is nice. I just haven’t laid down with anyone like this for a while.” He kissed you, softly on the lips, again you didn’t think there was necessarily emotion of affection behind it, but it felt nice all the same to feel his sweet, warm lips. “I like it. Really.”

You settled, your head against his firm chest. “How come?” You asked.

“Hmm?”

“How come it’s been a while since you’ve lay like this? I’m sure you must get the chance…a lot.”

“Um…I guess my, um, time spent with women…is usually more…fleeting…”

You smiled. You knew he wasn’t shy so you imagined he was just trying to careful with his words for your benefit. Which was nice, polite almost.

“Well, that was some pretty good sex…” You lifted your head to look at him.

“Good.” He said. He had a way of using simple clipped single words that somehow came out sexier than when other men talked for longer, with empty flowery words. Something about his directness, his efficiency in expressing himself, was endearing. And hot. “And yes, it was.”

“Sam, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Not to give you a big head or anything, but you are obviously very good looking and sexy…” He smiled, perhaps not warmly or widely, but pretty all the same. “…so you can probably sleep with anyone you want and just, y’know, flash that smile, flex those ‘guns’…get what you want. A lot of guys, if they had that super power would just be terrible in bed…just totally selfish…and want to get what they want and come and then go…how come you’re not like that?” You realised it was a strange question but you were genuinely curious, and he was so honest that you thought he might give you an actual answer.

He tilted his head and took a moment to think before talking. “Well, I think before…” He trailed off.

“Before…like ‘before’ you didn’t sleep much and your body produced its own Viagra, ‘before’?”

He huffed. “Yeah, I guess…well, ‘before’….I was different.”

“More reserved? Like you said earlier?”

“Yeah, and I mean, I’ve always liked sex…obviously, what’s not to like…but it’s never been about just the coming, the mechanics of it. Before, I liked sex but I always liked it with girls I thought were special, had feelings for, felt connected to…not always love but some kind of spark or something, y’know?”

“I thought hunter’s weren’t boyfriend material.” You said, teasingly.

“They aren’t. I found that out the hard way.”

“Unlucky in love?”

“Something like that.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry or bring up painful memories.”

“It’s alright. That was…like I said, before…I don’t know if I can really feel that anymore…though, I mean…I obviously think you’re gorgeous and very, very sexy…..”

You nodded and smiled so he knew you hadn’t taken offence.

“…so I guess, what I want, what I like…I mean…don’t get me wrong…the physicality of it, the sensations, the release….it’s great….but I don’t know…it’s better for me if there’s more there too…and I don’t know…if it’s not about emotion then I suppose it works for me if it’s about something else….power, skill, seeing how far I can push my body, theirs…..I like how it feels to make who I’m with feel good, to figure out what they like and make it something more than just ‘in, out, bye’…making them come apart, come undone, lose themselves…something about being able to do that…to know I can…watching it, feeling it, it makes it better for me. Does that make sense?”

“Yeah, I think so…there’s definitely a power in it. And you are certainly skilled. The whole ‘thrill of the chase’ angle too. And I guess if you’re a hunter that makes sense and I get the impression that you’re the kind of person that if you do something, you like doing it well…being great…being the best…pushing yourself? I mean…even just the way you look, you don’t look like that, have a physique like that, without pushing yourself, right?”

“I guess. I mean, when I was at college I was kind of like that…wanted good grades and stuff. I always tried hard to be good at stuff, to try to be the best I could.”

“Where did you go?”

“Stanford.”

“What? Wow…so you’re smart too. And yeah, of course, you have to push yourself to go somewhere like that. OK, so it makes slightly more sense now. The ‘pushing yourself, wanting to be the best, wanting more’ thing…that and the physical prowess, the body, the hunting…OK, I get it.” You looked up at him and kissed him, “Thanks for being honest. I really like that about you.”

“You’re welcome. And, you know what…it’s kinda nice.”

“In that case…can I ask you one more?”

“You really are inquisitive, huh?” He said, not unkindly, “OK, shoot.”

“Did something happen? When you talk about ‘before’ it sounds like something happened…you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want.”

He looked like he was considering what he wanted to say. “I went away for a while. It changed me.”

You waited to see if he would elaborate but true to form he didn’t say things he didn’t want to say and he didn’t waste words. It was unusual but you respected it. The silence was notable but not uncomfortable as you lay there for a minute, it was also interrupted by the sound of your stomach rumbling.

“You’re hungry?” He asked.

“I guess, a bit. Are you?”

“No. Not really. I could go out and get you something? The sun’s up.” He said, nodding his head towards the light that glowed through the fabric of the drapes, “I’m sure I could find somewhere that does breakfast?”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that.” You said, although you knew you didn’t have much in. You hadn’t been expecting to work up such an appetite.

“S’alright. You can have a nap while I’m gone or something.”

You watched as he got up and got dressed.

“Anything in particular you want?” He asked.

“Surprise me…but also, yes…coffee.”

He smiled in that way of his that quite didn’t reach his eyes but was gorgeous all the same. “OK.”

“Thanks. That’s really sweet of you.”

“Not really. We still have a few hours left and I figure you’ll need to refuel.”

You laughed. “OK, so not sweet. Efficient. And it’s appreciated whatever the reason.” You said, marvelling again at his honesty.

You set your alarm and let yourself have a fifteen minute power nap before grabbing a quick shower. You felt the dull throbbing ache between your legs from the pounding you’d taken and steeled yourself for what was still to come. He was only going to be around for a little while longer and you didn’t want to miss out on the opportunity to have him again, even if you would be walking like John Wayne for the rest of the week. You knew it was going to be worth it.

You were in your room, stood naked as you towelled off post shower when he returned, dropping the bag and shoving the coffees on the nearby chest of drawers as he saw you. He moved quick and cat like to grab you and push you up against the wall, kissing you ferociously.

“I thought we had hours?” You said, in response to his urgency.

“We do. You just look good like that.” He said, sinking to his knees and pushing your legs apart as he dove into your pussy, all voracious hunger and insatiable need as his tongue lapped furiously and the moans began to fall from him. He really did love doing that.

You came from the passionate fervour of his mouth ravenously and skilfully moving against you. And then he stood, lifting you as if you were nothing. You felt tiny and weightless when he moved you like that. He didn’t even get undressed, just unzipped and pulled out his huge meaty cock before thrusting inside of you with a guttural grunt. Your legs wrapped themselves around him as he sucked and bit against the skin of your neck, already blooming with tiny purple patches that would remind you for days to come that you hadn’t in fact dreamt him, that he had been real.

It was hard and fast, wild rutting and hot, molten need. His strong hands pressed into the flesh of your ass and he moved you again, this time to rest you against the edge of your dresser. You put one hand against its wooden surface and the other stayed around his neck, his hair falling into his face, his eyes focused on you and on the sight of his massive cock fucking in and out of you at a frenzied, desperate pace and sometimes they squeezed shut tight lost in the way it felt, moving against the tight, warm wetness of you. The noises he was making were loud and savage, powerful and obscene and the sound of them affected your pussy as much as his dick or his fingers, they were the sexiest thing you had ever heard. Dirty and beautiful and unrestrained; wild. You were so focused on them, on him, so lost in the eye of the loud and athletic storm you were both in, that the reverberating banging sound of the dresser against the wall and the bottles and make up that were on top of it falling and flying didn’t even register.

“Fuckkkk….your beautiful, beautiful pussy….” He almost wailed, the words tight and compressed with the force of his building, out of control, need, “…your gorgeous, tight, sweet little cunt….”

“Sam…” You whimpered, hearing his name come out of you like high pitched and desperate as you felt another furious climax brutally tear you apart.

He grunted and howled as the clenching roll of your insides pushed him over the edge too, filling you up with his hot, pulsing come. You both stayed there a moment before he put his arms around you, his chest still heaving, his shirt soaked in sweat, and picked you up with him still hard inside of you. He carried you to the bed and with a flick of his hips withdrew from you as he lay you down.

It took you a minute to calm down as he picked up the previously discarded bag of food and brought you your coffee. He’d been right…refuelling was definitely necessary. It was good he was leaving soon, you tried to convince yourself. Firstly, you’d end up with some kind of sex injury, you thought, feeling your soreness as you sat up to unwrap the breakfast burrito he’d brought you. And secondly…he was dangerous. A man who looked as good as him, as charming as he was and as good in the bedroom, and you imagined many other places, was definitely dangerous. There’s be no point getting attached, his honesty and obvious detachment wasn’t mean but it left you in no doubt where you stood. Still, it was a shame. Guys like him were rare. You almost jokily asked him if he had a brother but you didn’t want to pry any more than you already had done. You didn’t want him getting cagey again.

You watched him take off his sweaty shirt and strip before lying next to you on the bed.

“There’s a washer and dryer downstairs…” You offered.

“It’s OK. I have a change of clothes in the car.” He said, matter of factly.

“Well, alright then….guess you’ll just have to be naked for the rest of your stay….seeing as you messed your clothes up and all…”

He let out a small huff of amusement. “Guess so. Sorry ‘bout that.”

You took another bite of your breakfast burrito. “Mmm…thank you for this by the way.”

“No problem.”

You talked on the bed for a while as you ate and drank your coffee. Just small talk. You told him how you were probably going to move. You had no desire to stay in Texas anymore, not after your brush with the supernatural.

“Monsters aren’t just a Texas thing. And they’re gone now, you really don’t have to move.” He said.

“Yeah, I know…but I could probably use a new start. I don’t really want to stay here anyway…after everything that’s happened.”

“Where will you go?” He asked.

“No idea. Any suggestions? Is it nice where you live? Not that I’d be following you any place…lone wolf…I get it.”

“Um…I don’t live anywhere…on the road, I guess. I grew up in Kansas.”

“Yeah? What’s that like?” You said, finishing your last bite and using the napkin from the bag to wipe your mouth.

“Flat.”

You laughed and shook your head. “Sam, you need to learn to talk less, use fewer words, I can barely get a word in.” You said, sarcastically. You took your last sip of coffee and shuffled down the bed, lying flat once more.

“Done.” He said, reaching over with his giant sexy man paw and pulling you to him before kissing you again. A deep, long kiss that felt delicious but also like the start of something.

“Sam…” You murmured when you pulled slightly apart, “…I want to but…I’m not sure I even can…” His eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out what you meant. “You’re…big….and it’s been…vigorous?”

“Oh…” He said, understanding settling on his features as he nodded. “Well…how about we get you nice and warmed up first and take it slow? If you want? Or I mean…I can also just leave…if you want to get some rest…”

He wasn’t being snarky or passive aggressive. You could see that. You reached out to put your hand on the back of his neck and pull him to you.

“Don’t go.” You said, softly. “Not until you have to.”

You kissed him again and it was soft and gorgeous. Although it wasn’t furious and urgent like before, you could still feel the heat in it, simmering away, roiling and constant. His hands ran over you and yours over him. You’d been naked with him, feeling him for hours, how were you still blown away by him? By the size of him and the power, the smooth skin, the way he moved?

“Here.” He said, turning the both of you, rolling so that he was on his back and you were on top of him. “Kiss me. Use me. Make yourself feel good. As slow as you need, as gentle. Do whatever you want. Take whatever you need.”

Hearing him say that was already working, the words, the intention and his voice – why could you never get over the sound of his voice when it dropped low like that? – was already making the way you wanted him flare, distracting you from your soreness. You kissed him and felt his hands over you again, trailing, moving with strokes that were perfectly balanced between ‘gentle’ and ‘firm’. You felt them over your back but they also felt good as they travelled into your hair, roughly carding through it, the softest pull and the feel of his strong hands as the moved sexily; playing and tousling. As you kissed you felt his hardness against you, you moved so its solid length ran against your clit, slow and gentle at first, feeling how good it felt. You sat up slightly and he ran his hands up to cup your breasts in his hands, his big beautiful hands.

“This OK?” He whispered.

“Mmm hmmm.” You nodded back, as you felt him massaging your tits, fingers playing against your nipples and palms running over your skin. You kept moving, sliding your folds along him, feeling his cock against your clit. Yep, your want was definitely starting to eclipse any soreness or pain in you now. You realised you were starting to moan again. You looked down at him, he was staring at you, his lustful appreciative gaze taking you all in, from his hands on you to the way you were moving. His hips were unwittingly starting to move too though you felt him holding back.

“Your pussy feels good on me. I can feel how wet you are.” He said, his voice and the flicker of want across his face, only making you want him more. You realised it was taking a lot for him not just grab you and fuck you hard. Again.

You moved so that the head of his cock was lined up, before you tentatively dipped, just a little, just taking the very tip of him in. He hissed in a sharp intake of breath at how good it felt. Your eyes shut automatically as the size of even this little of him spread you open – pushing against the tender soreness but making you want more of him nonetheless. When you opened them you saw the way his head was forcefully pushed back against the pillow with a tight flex in the clench of his jaw, it was the only way he could hold himself back, the only way for him to take the way he wanted to fuck up into you, slamming and pounding, and keep it in check, without it registering in his hands or his lower body. He really was skilled, you thought, a lesser man wouldn’t have been able to, or perhaps wouldn’t have been bothered enough to, but Sam, with his dedication to being the best, to being gifted and skilled and accomplished…you wondered if there was anything he couldn’t do.

You let yourself slowly sink onto him, hearing the moan that he made as it joined yours in the sex ripened air. As you let yourself slowly begin to move, you realised any tenderness was fading fast as you arousal superseded it.

“Sam…” You said, hoping he would understand that he didn’t have to hold back anymore, which he did, of course he did. You felt his hands move to settle with a crushing grip on your hips and guide you and his hips pushing harder. Whatever he was moving against inside of you felt acute but perfect as you both moved together again, rhythmically rolling in time with each other.

It was all starting to build again and he surged to sit up. He kissed you, ferociously as he thrust up to meet your slow drag up and down him, his hands around you pushing and pulling you as they dug into your back. Your back arched as you started to fall apart around him, half screaming his name, half wordlessly whining as his mouth frantically traced your breasts and neck and collar bone. How was it this intense again, you thought fleetingly as you ran your hands through his hair as you crushed him to you, pulling it slightly as you grabbed. He grunted as you lost control, feeling the tight tension of your body as it ebbed on the waves that were overwhelmingly flooding you, feeling you melting and pliant in your arms unable to move momentarily. You thought he might move you so he could have you another way but he just lay back down, taking you with him to lie on his chest, spent and liquidly loose limbed. It had been ecstasy but another powerful surging orgasm had taken you out. He still moved in you but slower, with care as he kissed your face.

“You OK? We can stop…” He whispered.

“Hmmm?” You said, your brow furrowing, “Do you want to? You didn’t…?”

“No. And no. But if you’re…broken?”

You laughed despite yourself. “No…I just…not like this. I can’t.”

“OK.” He said, pulling out of you and manoeuvring you with a roll to face away from him. “How about this?”

He pulled you closer, your back flush to his chest and reached down to slightly lift your leg. You felt him lining himself up before he gently pushed his way back into you.

“Mmmm….it’s good. You always feel so good….” You purred. “But slow…for a bit…is that OK?”

He made a noise of agreement as he kissed your neck, little bites and sucks interspersed with the feel of his lips and his tongue. He pushed hard and smooth and deep but slow like you asked. One hand snaking down to play in circles against your clit.

“I don’t know if I can come ag-“

“Let’s see.” He said as you both settled into the steady pace. Slow like this was exquisite and dreamily delicious. So was feeling his body moving tight against you and the playful teasing touch of his fingers.

“Sam…” You moaned out, “You’re amazing.”

“Mmmm…thank you…you’re not so bad yourself….”

You lifted your hand up to play in his hair over your shoulder, loving his mouth on your neck, feeling his warm breath against your ear. You could hear the low quiet noises of enjoyment he made.

You noticed the pace building again, but gradually, slowly. You realised that it was you who was driving it, your hips rolling back hungrily chasing him on each outward stroke, craving him, unconsciously needing more and he was letting you dictate the pace, matching it with his surging hips and his teasing fingers. He was such an impressive lover. You thanked God for his perfectionist nature that led him to be so good at this….he really was so very good at this.

So good in fact that to your absolute astonishment you realised that you were starting to feel really, really good…good like you might come again. Your bodies were moving faster now, your moans louder. He was starting to repeat your name on a rolling growl against your ear.

“Oh God, Sam….Sam….more….not slow….” You whimpered, unable to form coherent sentences anymore.

“Yeah? Are you sure?”

“Mmmm hmmm…please…fuck…..Sam….”

He let out deep groans of pleasure as he let himself let go; slamming, thrusting, pounding – fucking you perfect and hard and fast.

You were screaming his name again, his hand moving wildly against your clit while your insides clenched around him as you came again, as he moved his cock across that place inside you that drove you crazy, again and again and again. With a slight shift of your arm you moved his hand from your clit which was too sensitive for more and so he gripped your shoulder as he held onto you for leverage. You weren’t sure if you were still coming or you were coming again as you heard his shouting “Oh…fuck…yes…yes….fuck….Y/N…..fuck….” and felt the power of his thrusting surge violently before he came in you again, grunting as he did. The sound of heavy gasping breaths filled the air as you both stilled and shuddered through the sensitive aftershocks as he gripped your body tight.

You felt him kiss you a couple of times on the pulse point behind your ear before he pulled out of you.

You rolled over onto your back and looked at him; perfect, sweaty and gorgeous.

“You OK?” He asked.

“It’s gonna hurt tomorrow…” You laughed, “…but it was worth it.”

He leaned over to kiss you. “Good.” He said, in his Sam way. You saw his eyes dart to the clock on your night stand.

“Gotta go?” You asked, disappointed but knowing that you shouldn’t be. It was what it was. You could have along bath and a sleep and….be happy for all the good memories of the best sex you’d ever had, with the best looking man you’d ever met, who happened to be the best lover you could even imagine. You resolved to be grateful and not wish things were different. He wasn’t the staying kind.

“’Fraid so. Places to go, things to kill.”

He got up and got dressed and you rose from the bed trying not to make it too obvious that your pussy felt raw and painful. You noticed the poorly hidden smirk on his face as he watched your laboured walk to get your robe from the back of the door.

You walked him to the front door, admittedly with a strange and limping gait, but thankfully he didn’t mention it.

“Well, Sam…it was good to meet you. Thanks for saving me from those ghosts and all.”

He smiled. “You’re welcome.” He said, leaning in for a final kiss and you let yourself enjoy the feel of his lips and his tongue one last time.

“Hey?” You said, as he pulled away. “Who won the game?”

“’Seduction’?” He asked, “I won. Obviously. You were my prize.” He opened the door and walked out, turning slightly on the doormat. “It was fun playing games with you, Y/N. See ya ‘round.”

“I doubt it.” You said, smiling as some part of you wondered what might have been had you met him ‘before’. “Be good. Stay safe.”

He nodded at you as he turned to walk away.

“Oh, Sam…” You said after him. He turned back to look at you, his eyebrows raised.

“I’m really glad you came over last night.”

“Me too.” He said, with a smile. This one seemed pretty heartfelt, it kind of, sort of, nearly touched his eyes.

The ache in your legs and where they met stayed for days as did the little bruises and bite marks, though they didn’t really hurt. When they faded and time did its thing and you got busy with other things –looking for a new job and a new place for a start – you thought about Sam and that night less and less, but you never fully forgot. He was unforgettable really; so gorgeous and so different from other men and easily the best sex you’d ever had, so far at least.

And sometimes the memories were stronger. Like when you were packing up your apartment, for example, and found a bunch of lipsticks and Q-tips and a whole bottle of perfume trapped behind the wall and your dresser, and momentarily wondered how they’d got there, before you remembered and felt your cheeks warm with the memory and a wide smile creep across your face. You thought of him then.

Or whenever you heard about something happening that sounded like it could be a ghost or a monster….the thought of that tall, handsome, sexy, hero always brought a smile to your lips. You doubted you’d ever see him again, but wherever he was, you hoped he was well and that eventually, that hunter’s life wouldn’t be so lonely anymore. And that whoever he was playing games with, always let him win.


End file.
